Tales of the Hero and his Heroine
by darisu-chan
Summary: Now series of one-shots featuring Eren and Mikasa. "Mikasa was really touched. Not because Eren had spent money on her, but because he had remembered what she had told him, even after all this time."
1. The Red String of Fate, Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **Hi there! I'm new here, and this would be my first fanfiction for the SNK fandom. These are my entries for the EreMika week, since I'm such a fan of this couple. Now, for the first prompt I wrote two entries, but I couldn't decide which one to publish, so I ended up publishing both. They are divided in Part I and II. Hope you enjoy them! See you guys tomorrow!

* * *

**Title: **The Red String of Fate, Part I.

**Prompt: **Scarf.

**Summary: **Mikasa's mother once told her that we all have a red string attached to our pinky that connects us to our soul mates. For her, it was that red scarf.

When Mikasa was little, every evening she would sit next to her mother in the living room, waiting for Mrs. Ackerman to tell her a story from their clan. Her father would join them in the story-telling, adding some remarks and making both laugh. Of all the stories that her mother told her, however, only one remained forever etched upon her memory.

"Once upon a time there lived a king who was very sad." Her mother told her, assuming her story-teller voice.

"Why was he sad, mommy?" Mikasa asked curiously.

"Because despite having all the riches in the world, he didn't have anyone to love." Mrs. Ackerman said, tenderness adorning her voice.

"No one?"

"Yes, he didn't have a beautiful wife or a cute daughter like I do, sweetie." Mikasa's father interrupted the tale, pointing to himself and giving his wife a cheeky grin.

"He wasn't as lucky as daddy is, Mikasa. He searched for years to find the right woman for him, but always had to return home wifeless."

"Poor king." Mikasa muttered, while she held her blanket tighter.

"Yes, however, one day his fate changed when he came upon an old man reading a big, thick book. The king asked the old man what book he was reading, and the old man told him: 'This is the book of marriage records. I only need to use one of the red strings in my bag to tie a man's pinky to a woman's. Once they are tied together, they are sure to become husband and wife.'

'Does everyone have a red string tied to their little finger?' The king asked the old man. 'Yes, those who are joined together by the string are _soul mates_. They are destined to be together. For instance, do you see that girl over there? That is your future wife.'

But the king didn't believe the old man, and ordered his servant to kill the girl. Thankfully, the servant merely made a small cut on the girl's forehead. Years later, the king finally found a woman he wanted to marry. On the wedding night, the king discovered his wife had a small cut on her forehead. When asked about it, she replied that when she was a child a man had cut her there, and she had had that scar ever since."

"I think he didn't deserve the girl after what he did to her." Mikasa told her parents, completely angry at the king from the story.

"The lesson of the story is, Mikasa, that we are all destined to be with someone. The red string of fate may stretch or get tangled, but it will never break."

"Will I ever find my soul mate, like you and dad did?"

"Of course, sweetie! One day you will meet a boy who will become your husband, just after daddy makes sure he's the right one for you!" Mr. Ackerman exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but can I tell you a secret?"

"What is it, daddy?"

"No boy will ever be worthy of you!"

"Honey, don't tell our daughter that!"

The family spent all evening laughing until bed time. Although she had liked the story, Mikasa was never quite sure that such a thing as the red string could exist. But, years later, when she thought that her life was over, a boy, her savior, wrapped a red scarf around her neck and gave her a home. Now, she realized that that little token she treasured the most, _was_ their very own red string of fate, joining them together, forever.

* * *

P.S. I don't own the Red String of Fate story, I adapted some parts of the original tale, which belongs to the Chinese folklore.


	2. The Red String of Fate, Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **As promised, here's the second entry, enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **The Red String of Fate, Part II.

**Prompt: **Scarf.

**Summary: **Mikasa tells Eren a story her mother used to tell her. It has unexpected results.

"Mikasa, I'm bored." Eren muttered as he watched the fire of the chimney.

They should be tired, Mikasa thought, they had spent all day cleaning their cabin, leaving it perfectly clean for that shortie that had just become their Squad Leader. The others had already left the living room, too tired to continue sharing stories of happier times, when they didn't have to worry about Titans and treasons.

"What do you want to do?" She asked quietly, contented by just sharing some alone time ─even as short as it was─ with the boy she didn't think of as her brother.

"I know, tell me a story! You never actually got to tell the others one." Eren said, as he rested his head on Mikasa's lap. Mikasa couldn't help but blush, yet her voice managed to remain as stoic as ever.

"What kind of story do you want me to tell you?" She asked, her fingers slowly reaching their way to the boy's soft locks.

"One of those your mother used to tell you!" Eren said happily, a bit of his past self returning for that night only.

"Well, I remember the story of the Red String of Fate…" Mikasa muttered, as memories from her past returned to her. Of a loving father and mother, sitting in a similar living room in a similar cabin sharing stories every evening.

"Yeah, that one!" Eren said with glee, smiling as he felt Mikasa's tender caresses.

"Once upon a time there lived a king who was very sad." The girl started saying, her voice foreign to her. For a moment, it wasn't her voice, but her mother's the one she heard speaking out loud.

"Why was he sad?" Eren prompted when he noticed Mikasa had become silent.

"Because, despite having all the riches in the world, he didn't have anyone to love. Not a wife or children to spent his days with."

"Poor bastard, he must have been one ugly son of a bitch to be all lonely. Or maybe an asshole. Perhaps both… Hey, I bet he was just like Jean!"

"Eren, do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Mikasa asked just slightly annoyed at his antics, though a chuckle managed to escape her lips. _Typical Eren_.

"Sorry, go on."

"Well, he searched for years and years to find the right woman for him, but always had to return home wifeless. However, during one of his journeys, he came upon an old man reading a big, thick book. The king asked the old man what book he was reading, and the old man told him: 'This is the book of marriage records. I only need to use one of the red strings in my bag to tie a man's pinky to a woman's. Once they are tied together, they are sure to become husband and wife.'"

Eren listened intently to the way she told the story. Smiling at the way her tone of voice changed to match the characters of the tale.

"'Will I ever find my wife?' The king asked the old man. The wise man smiled and pointed to a girl that was passing near them. 'Do you see that girl over there?' He asked. 'That is your future wife.'

But the king didn't believe in the old man's words, and, in anger, ordered his servant to kill the girl. Thankfully, the servant merely made a small cut on the girl's forehead. Years later, the king finally found a woman he wanted to marry. On the wedding night, the king discovered his wife had a small cut on her forehead. When asked about it, she replied that when she was a child, a man had cut her there, and she had had that scar ever since."

As the Oriental girl finished her tale, Eren got up from his comfortable position and turned to look at her. "He _got _to marry that girl? After he sent someone to kill _her_?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"Well yes, they were joined by the Red String. They couldn't escape their destiny, they were meant to be together." Mikasa said, as she recalled her mother's words: _The red string of fate may stretch or get tangled, but it will never break._

"So are you saying that everyone has a red string tied to their little fingers, and that the person they are tied to is their _soul mate_?"

"According to this story, yes."

"What a load of crap!"

"Eren!"

"Don't get me wrong Mikasa, it was a nice story. All I'm saying is that people need something more substantial than some string to be soul mates." He said as he gently touched the red scarf he had given her more than six years ago.

"_Eren_…" Her cheeks turned red when the boy, who was no longer a boy, came closer to her.

"Something that binds them together, like a little boy saving a little girl from some motherfuckers, or that same girl saving the boy over and over again because of his dumb ass decisions, or…" He paused, his fingers lingering over her neck. "Or wrapping a _red scarf_ around someone who needed a home…"

They got quite, both taking in what Eren had just said. Suddenly, Eren pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "Guess this scarf is our Red String of Fate, isn't it?"

Mikasa nodded, still madly blushing. She closed her eyes when she noticed Eren started leaning in. They could feel each others' breaths as the distance between their lips got shorter and shorter…

"Jeager, what are you doing still up?! You're wasting our wood!" Jean screamed as he went down the stairs. Eren and Mikasa jumped and quickly separated from each other, their cheeks turning red in embarrassment of almost being caught in a compromising situation.

"And you're all alone with Mikasa, nonetheless. Damn it, Jeager, you're such a pervert!" Jean screamed in outrage when he finally saw Mikasa sitting inches away from Eren while blushing furiously.

"Who are you calling a pervert, Horse Face!" Eren screamed, jumping from his sit and attempting to punch Jean in the face for ruining the moment.

"What? I don't look like a horse!"

Regaining her composure, Mikasa gracefully got up and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed, now." She simply announced, while her lips formed an almost imperceptible smile when she looked at Eren. The Titan-shifter managed to notice her smile and gave her one in return.

"Have sweet dreams, Mikasa!"

"Oi, where do you think you're going, Jeager?!"

* * *

P.S. I don't own the Red String of Fate story, I adapted some parts of the original tale, which belongs to the Chinese folklore.


	3. Fighting For You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **Here's prompt two, hope you like it!

* * *

**Title: **Fighting For You.

**Prompt: **Fight.

**Summary: **"If you want her, you gotta fight for her." Those were the wisest words Armin had ever told Eren.

Eren didn't know when it happened, or even _how _it happened. All he knew was that Mikasa had been talking to Jean more than ever before, and for some reason it _pissed him off_. He had no right to worry, Mikasa could take care of herself, and although Jean was the most annoying bastard ever, Eren was sure he would never ever hurt Mikasa. Then why the hell did he get angry every time he saw them together? Was he just acting like her overprotective brother or was it something else?

The answer to his dilemma came one day during dinner time, when Jean had intercepted Mikasa at the door and started talking to her. Eren swore he saw green and for a moment considered transforming into a Titan to kick Jean's stupid ass.

"You should stop looking at them like that." Armin's words suddenly brought him back to reality.

"I'm not looking at them in any way in particular." Eren grumbled as he nibbled at his loaf of bread.

"Yes you are. You look as if you want to kill Jean." Armin said matter-of-factly.

"Well, he does deserve an ass-kicking." Eren said, still glaring at the happy couple.

"Why?" Armin asked, pretty amused at his best friend's behavior.

"I don't know. I just wanna punch his ugly face… And why does Mikasa have to talk to Horse Face so much? At this rate, her food will grow cold." Eren said, pointing at the food plate resting beside him.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Armin spoke after a long pause.

"Spill."

"Don't get mad at me Eren, but you sound as if you were jealous of Jean." Armin said, lowering his voice so that nobody could hear him except Eren.

"Jealous?" Eren said in an equally low voice. "Why would I be jealous of Jean?"

"Because he has been spending a lot of time with Mikasa." Armin said.

"And how should that bother me? She can do whatever the hell she wants. Besides, for me to get jealous over Jean I would have to have…" He abruptly stopped when he heard Jean's obnoxious laughter. He turned around to yell at him for being so loud, but grew silent once again when he saw Mikasa's face. She was smiling, albeit a small smile, but it was there. Beautiful, soft, and intriguing, adorning her pretty face.

Realization hit him square in the face with the force of 100 titans. He looked to Armin once more and completed his sentence. "Feelings for her…"

"What was that?" Armin genuinely asked, for he had not heard Eren with all the commotion.

"I said I have _feelings_ for her." Eren whispered, his face reflecting all the shock he was feeling.

Armin just looked at him with a grin on his face. "Took you long enough."

* * *

"Does Mikasa really have to practice with _him_?" Eren growled as he skillfully dodged Connie's punch.

"Huh? It seems Jean's finally making his move." Connie commented, grinning as he looked at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Eren turned to look at Connie with a serious look.

"Well, Jean has had the biggest crush on Mikasa since the first time he saw her. It seems that he's finally grown some balls and I bet he's gonna ask her out soon." Connie goofily said, so entranced on his friends that he totally missed the punch Eren threw at him.

"Ouch, Eren! What was that for?!"

* * *

"Do you think Mikasa will go out with Jean?" One day Eren asked Armin. They were sitting in the grass, talking alone.

"I'm… I'm not sure…" Armin stuttered, not wanting to reveal anything to his friend.

"She shouldn't. Not in this world. Love is a luxury we can't afford. Not with Titans roaming everywhere… Besides, Jean would make a bad husband, and their children would have that horrible face of his, or even his annoying personality…"

"Eren."

"What?"

"You're rambling." Armin said, smirking at his friend.

"Oh."

"If it bothers you so much, you should do something about it."

"Like what? Confess to her? No, she clearly has always thought of me as her little brother, always babying me. She doesn't see me as a man, she would probably reject me."

Armin sighed; his friend was the blindest fool ever.

"Eren, if you want her, you gotta fight for her. You will never know if she wants you as much as you want her, if you never tell Mikasa your feelings." Those were the wisest words Armin had ever told Eren. They had such an impact on him that he managed to make up his mind.

"You're right, Armin! I will definitely not lose to the likes of Jean Kirschstein!"

"I know you won't." Armin muttered, happy that finally something good was going to happen.

* * *

Mikasa was utterly confused. For the past few weeks Eren had acted more loving than ever before, even beating his attitude towards her during her first months living with the Jeagers. She wondered what had happened that had elicited such a behavior from him. Did Levi kick his head too hard? Had Armin told him something? Mikasa didn't know, though she couldn't say that she wasn't pleased. Eren had been acting the way she had always secretly dreamed he would. However, the reason for this change remained a mystery to her, and she was determined to find out. Fortunately for her, Mikasa didn't have to wait long, for one day, after training, Eren decided to make his move.

"Mikasa, can we talk?" Eren approached her, interrupting her conversation with Jean.

"Hey Eren, can't you see I'm talking to Mikasa?!" Jean exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"I thought you were done. Anyways, Mikasa?"

Mikasa looked at Eren and saw something in his eyes that made chills run down her spine. She merely nodded, and then turned to Jean. "Can you excuse me?"

"Wha, of course Mikasa!" Jean said, watching them both walk away. Turning to where Connie was standing, he wiped his hand on Connie's shirt.

"Jean, what's that?!"

"The rest of my hope."

* * *

As they walked, Eren took Mikasa's hand in his, entwining their fingers. Mikasa was surprised by his bold actions, her cheeks turning as red as her scarf. Eren, in returned, gave her a sheepish smile, guiding her towards an empty area of the training grounds. The girl wanted to ask what was going on, but knowing Eren, she decided to wait until he started speaking. Finally, they stopped walking and Eren motioned her to sit down next to him.

"Mikasa, can I ask you something?" Eren murmured, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you have _special feelings_ for Jean?" He quoted the words Mikasa had once said about him and Annie.

Mikasa blinked twice, before looking at Eren horrified. "Of course not!" _Was that what everyone was thinking about her?_

Eren sighed in relief, suddenly embracing Mikasa. "Thank God! I was really worried you were going to go with Jean and leave me all alone."

Mikasa's blush intensified. She tentatively hugged Eren back, resting her head on his right shoulder. "I would never leave you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both quite contented with their position, when Eren decided it was time to confess."Mikasa."

"Yes, Eren?"

"I think I have special feelings for someone."

"Oh." Mikasa said, dread running through her veins. Could it be she was right all along and Eren liked Annie?

"Yeah, I realized the other day. I'm stupid for not noticing it sooner. She's beautiful, strong, smart, kind, wise, and a little bit stubborn, always babying me, though I know she does it because she cares. She always takes my crap, and fights by my side. Oh and she always wears a red scarf I gave her years ago."

Mikasa's eyes opened widely, staring at Eren in disbelief. Was he confessing to _her_?

"Do you already know who she is?" Eren said, smiling at Mikasa, his blushing cheeks matching hers. "I'll give you a clue: she's sitting right next to me…"

He didn't need to say more, for Mikasa smashed her lips against his, savoring them with all her might. Eren kissed her back almost immediately, getting the answer he had wanted. Unknown to them, someone had watched the whole exchange. Armin Arlet smiled as his friends kissed. He had waited more than six years for this moment. Really, his best friends were so slow when it came to these things. He was just glad they finally had admitted their not fraternal feelings for each other.

"Oh Eren, you should've noticed when Mikasa got angry at you for training with Annie…"


	4. Doki Doki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **So sorry for not publishing earlier! I was too busy and I couldn't finish this one-shot on time. However, here it is at last. Expect the next one later today. Also, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story, has put it in their favorites or is following it. Especial thanks to _mshadow18_ and _theluckyshot_ who took the time to review it. Thank you!

* * *

**Title: **Doki Doki

**Prompt: **Heartbeat.

**Summary: **Suddenly,her heart started beating hard against her chest, and her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. What _was _that feeling, anyway? Why did she feel funny things inside her belly? All Mikasa knew was that she had never felt this way before. Mikasa-centric.

Mikasa's relationship with Eren had always been hard to define. True, she had been adopted by the Jeagers, so technically she was Eren's sister, but she had never really felt as his sister. They had spent a great amount of time together, playing and talking with Armin about the outside world, and though that would have made them friends, for Mikasa Eren Jeager was more than that.

She was filled with feelings of gratefulness towards the boy, the boy who had saved her, the one person who gave her a reason to keep on living; she was forever indebted with him for giving her a home. Eren simply was precious for Mikasa in a way few could understand. Mikasa soon gave up at the idea of naming her relationship with Eren, after all, he was by her side and that was all that mattered to her. However, soon those feelings started changing.

It all started just before they enrolled in the military. It was an uneventful peaceful evening, during one of the few days in which Eren wasn't filled with rage and thoughts of vengeance. He, Armin and Mikasa were resting under the shade of a tree, talking about the things they wanted to do in the future, imagining how it would feel to finally see the ocean for the first time. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until it was time for them to have dinner. They started walking, but Eren stopped walking, looking curiously at Mikasa.

"Mikasa, wait." He said, gently holding her wrist. His face came close to hers, and his fingers got tangled in her hair. Suddenly,her heart started beating hard against her chest, and her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

"There, you had a couple of leaves in your hair." Eren said, giving her one of his heart-melting smiles. The feeling returned once again, making her shiver lightly. What _was _that feeling, anyway? Why did she feel funny things inside her belly? All Mikasa knew was that she had never felt this way before.

Ever since then, things started changing inside of her. Every time Eren's hand accidentally brushed hers, that same feeling would return. Whenever Eren smiled at her, she felt as if her heart would burst from the happiness of seeing him giving her even a tiny smile. And then came the longing; the longing of actually holding his hand, of embracing him, of laying her head against his shoulder, and, even more embarrassing, of feeling his lips against hers.

However, even then, she couldn't name the feeling. Mikasa knew it was probably something her mother must have felt for her father at some point, but she wasn't sure it was _love_, whatever that was in the first place. It wasn't until one fateful night at the girl's dorm when she finally got some answers.

"And when he smiles at me, I feel butterflies in my belly. Every time we kiss, my heart starts beating so fast I fear I may die!" Hannah told them one day, when Krista and Mina asked her about her feelings for Franz. It was sort of a secret, she said, but she trusted all the girls enough to tell them every little detail.

"Oh Hannah, you're _so_ in love with him!" Krista exclaimed, rejoicing at the thought of people finding love even in a world like theirs.

"Yeah, I do love him, and whenever he…" Hannah continued talking, though Mikasa stopped paying attention to her.

_Love_. Realization dawned upon her. So this was what she felt for Eren. She was hopelessly in love with Eren, there was no denying it. Mikasa blushed at the thought, and her heart started beating faster. _Doki, doki. _But now the question was what was she going to do with her newfound feelings? Clearly she couldn't be as straightforward as Hannah was about them ─for that she kind of envied the girl─, perhaps the solution was to hide them until the proper moment, since there were more important matters to think about, like actually getting into the military, for example. However, she had to wonder for how much time she would be able to hide them from Eren, and everyone else…


	5. Reaching You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **This one came out shorter than expected. It's just a very short drabble of 334 words, but I really hope you like it. Again it is Mikasa centric, since I've been having lots of Mikasa feels. I promise tomorrow's entry is going to be much larger. See ya tomorrow!

* * *

**Title: **Reaching You.

**Prompt: **Cruel World.

**Summary: **This world certainly was a cruel place. It gave her Eren, however she was still unable to reach him. Mikasa-centric.

From the moment Mikasa Ackerman met Eren Jeager, all she ever wanted was to be part of his life, to be able to stand by his side. And for a magical moment, it seemed that that was the way it would be forever, until the Titans attacked their town, and killed Carla Jeager. Then, all of a sudden, the tender boy Mikasa had known changed and became a man full of rage and thoughts of revenge.

It pained her, it really did, to see him turn into someone whose main goal was becoming a killing machine. Still, she followed. Wherever Eren decided to go, Mikasa would go with him. She would even go as far as to sacrifice her very own life to protect him. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him, except depart from his side. And yet, everything she did seemed to push him even farther away from her. It certainly wasn't fair. She became stronger to help him, which only caused Eren to resent her. She became a nuisance for him, a girl he could forget and easily replace.

_"Stop babying me!"_

_"I'm not your little brother!"_

_"Don't follow me!"_

"All I ever wanted was to stay by his side." Mikasa told Armin, as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

This world certainly was a cruel place. It gave her Eren, however she was still unable to reach him. No matter what she did or what she said, it was an impossible task. Mikasa couldn't make Eren happy, couldn't be by his side. She would never be the one he called his own. Perhaps in another life, where Titans didn't exist and sadness and anger were nowhere to be found, maybe she could be the one. But Mikasa was never one to give up: she would still fulfill her goal, no matter what. And when the time came, when they would slay the last Titan, she would hold his hand and ask:

"Eren, did I finally reach you?"


	6. Brave New World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to everyone that has kept reading this story, and special thanks to missstampede and for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Brave New World.

**Prompt: **Beautiful World.

**Summary: **They finally get to see the ocean. EreMika with friends.

* * *

_"O wonder!  
How many goodly creatures are there here!  
How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world  
That has such people in't!"_

* * *

The first thing they feel is the strong smell of salt, and the breeze that keeps disheveling their hair. Excited, they start running, the constant salty smell guiding them towards their destiny. And there, in all its blue glory, is the _ocean_. The books lied when they described this majestic body of water, it is so much bigger than they ever imagined. It's also not calm, as the waves crash, one after another, on the shore. They all took a moment of silence to take in the beauty of the scenery, admiring the way the golden rays of the sun contrast over the whites and blues of the sea.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Armin is the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, it is." Eren answered back, for a moment staring at something, or more like someone, who wasn't the ocean.

"And it is _so_ big! I wonder how deep it is…" Sasha murmured, looking happily at her friends.

"Probably as deep as your stomach." Connie retorted, causing Sasha to blush in embarrassment.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Shut up, you're ruining the calm atmosphere. Damned brats…" Levi said angrily, sending glares to the pair.

"Oh, come on Levi, they are just excited! Don't you feel excited too?" Hanji asked him.

"I suppose. Look at the beautiful color of the sand! And the immaculate state it is in!"

"You never change, Levi." Hanji sweat-dropped.

The conversations continued, but Eren wasn't paying attention. His focus was on only one person. Mikasa was standing right next to him, silently admiring the place she had often dreamed of visiting with Eren and Armin. She looked so beautiful, with her blushing cheeks, parted lips, white dress, her black hair moving with the wind, and the red scarf that was out of place in the hot weather.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked her. Mikasa turned to look at him, and gave him a tiny smile.

"I _love_ it."

"Is it as you imagined it would be?" Eren asked again.

"No." Eren's face fell. "It is better." Mikasa chuckled when Eren's crest-fallen face turned into a full grin.

"Thank God! I was worried that it wouldn't be the right setting for…"

"Hey guys, do you want to do it now, or should we wait?" Armin interrupted unknowingly interrupted his best friend.

"I think we should wait until sunset." Mikasa answered him.

"Then, until sunset it is. Let me tell the others." Armin departed, leaving his two friends alone once again.

"Do you regret it?" Eren suddenly said.

"Regret what?" Mikasa asked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Ever following me in my quest to kill all Titans. Joining the military for me. Getting hurt… because of me…" Sadness adorned his voice, which minutes ago had been full with happiness.

"Oh no, Eren! _Never_ think that! I did it because I wanted to and, because, not being with you would've been worst." Mikasa told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Mikasa…" He blushed, not expecting to hear such emotion in her voice.

"I will never regret any minute I've spent with you." Mikasa admitted, holding Eren's hand.

"I'm glad, since you will be spending the rest of your life with _me_." Eren smirked, entwining his fingers with Mikasa's.

When sunset came, they all put themselves in their positions. Eren stood in the middle of the beach, with Levi at one side of him, and Mikasa at the other. Armin stood between Eren and Mikasa, with Sasha standing next to Mikasa, with Connie, Krista, Jean, and Hanji looking at them.

"We are gathered here together" Armin began saying, "to join this man," he pointed to Eren, "and this woman," he then pointed to Mikasa, "in _holy matrimony_." Armin paused for a second, before continuing.

"Since the beginning, they have been joined by a strong and unbreakable bond. And though they constantly fight, and disagree about various things, never in my life have I met two people more destined to be together than this two. If I were asked to define the word _soul mates_, I'd say that Eren's and Mikasa's relationship describes it best.

I was so happy when they finally admitted that they loved each other. In this dark world, I was glad that love could still exist, despite everything. As their best friend, I silently watched as they fell in love with each other, and was more than excited when they asked me to marry them, here at the ocean, the place we always dreamed we'd visit when we were older. Now that it is a reality, I just want to say that I'm happy we all made it and can be witnesses to the joining of these two people."

By the time Armin finished his speech, Sasha and Krista were already crying, and even Connie started to tear up.

"Now, I understand Mikasa and Eren wrote their own wedding vows. Please Eren, begin."

Eren swallowed hard thrice before starting. "Even before we met, when I realized this little girl I didn't know was in danger, all I wanted was to protect you, to be there for you when you needed it most. I realize that most of the time it has been _you _who has protect me, instead of me being your hero. I have to admit that it annoyed me endless to be protected by you, but it was because I felt so useless, always being the reason you got hurt.

Now I understand that you felt the same way as me, because when you love someone, you want to cherish and protect them for the rest of your life. Thank you for staying by my side all these years, thank you for taking all my shit, and thank you for just loving me even when I act like an asshole, and thank you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you, Mikasa, more than I've ever loved anyone."

Tears started gathering in Mikasa's eyes, and she needed a moment to regain her composure. Few had ever seen her like this, so they were all surprised when her voice broke as she started talking. "Eren, despite what you think, you have _always _been my hero, my savior, the person who gave me a home and a reason to keep on fighting. I'm happy that I got to be part of your family, even if it was only for year. I'm happy that you have let me stay with you all these years, even when I did nothing but annoy you. Thank you for teaching me so many lessons, and thank you for loving me. There were times when I thought I would be happy by just being your friend, but when you told me you loved me, I burst with happiness. I didn't know what love was until I met you. I will always love you, Eren, even after I die."

After her vows, everyone started crying, even Levi began tearing up.

Sniffling, Armin said, "The rings, please."

Sasha and Levi passed Eren and Mikasa the rings, which they put on each other's fingers.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Eren, go ahead and kiss your lovely bride, I know you want to!" Armin grinned.

They all laughed, and Eren and Mikasa smiled as they kissed. Everyone clapped in glee. Next, Sasha passed Mikasa her bouquet, and went to stand next to Krista and Hanji.

"Prepare yourselves!" Mikasa exclaimed, turning around. "One, two, three!"

Mikasa threw the bouquet, and Hanji ended up catching it.

"Look Levi, it's now our turn!" She exclaimed, and Levi paled, horrified at the idea.

Everyone laughed once again, and went to congratulated the happy newly-weds.

"Did you like it?"

"I did Eren… I'm really happy we got here, despite everything."

"Me too."

"I'm also excited."

"Why?"

"Don't you see? We have the entire world to ourselves now. A whole world to explore with everybody. A brave new world."

* * *

That quote is from Shakespeare's _The Tempest_. Thought it was fitting.


	7. Imagine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **I'm so so sorry, I know I should have finish this ages ago, but I've been lazy and I procrastinated. Sorry! But here, at least is the story for day 6. Thank you so much to everyone that has kept reading this story, and to everyone that has reviewed. And special thanks to the Levihan fans who gave me the name of Levi's and Hanji's son. I hope you enjoy this one shot, and today I'll publish the last one.

* * *

**Title: **Imagine.

**Prompt: **Family.

**Summary:** Babysitting Levi's and Hanji's son along Mikasa gets Eren thinking.

* * *

**Title: **Imagine.

**Prompt: **Family.

**Summary:** Babysitting Levi's and Hanji's son along Mikasa gets Eren thinking.

"Get back here!" Eren yelled while trying to catch the six-year-old who kept running away from him. "Damned kid…" He muttered when the kid hid behind Mikasa.

"What is going on?" Mikasa asked, as he gently lifted the boy in her arms.

"Eren is being mean to me, Miss Ackerman!" The boy whined, fake-crying. Mikasa smiled and gently caressed his hair.

"Is that so? Eren, stop bothering Lavine." The twenty-four-year-old woman said. The child smirked victoriously, while Eren frowned.

"Wha─? Mikasa, don't tell me you believe this brat! He keeps running away from me! He won't listen to me or follow my rules!" Eren angrily said, but Mikasa totally ignored him, as she turned to the small boy that was still in her arms.

"Do you want to make cookies with me?" She gently asked the boy, who smiled happily at her, his brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yes!" Lavine said, excited at the prospect of being able to eat cookies later.

Eren watched them go into their kitchen. He sighed and sat down in the wood rocking chair he had recently bought. When Levi and Hanji asked him to babysit their kid, he had thought it would be a simple task. He had seen the kid several times before, and Lavine always came across as a shy and calm boy, how could he have known the child would cause such a ruckus? Well, the kid's mother was Zoë Hanji after all. He should have predicted Lavine would be an unstoppable ball of energy, with his father's shitty personality.

Ironically enough ─considering the type of relationship Mikasa and Levi shared─, Lavine simply _loved_ Mikasa. Since the moment his parents dropped him off in Eren's house, the little boy clang unto Mikasa in a way Eren never thought to be possible. Mikasa didn't seem to mind though, for she immediately took Lavine's small hand and gave him a tour to the house. Next, she sat down with him and read him a story from one of the books Armin had gave her for her birthday. It all went well right until Mikasa had to prepare dinner, and so Eren had to play with the child. He was excited at the prospect; however his dream broke down when Lavine made clear enough that he didn't like Eren, _not one bit_.

Two hours later, and he was exhausted as hell. The fucking kid was not only hyperactive, but a smartass as well. Who the hell told Hanji and Levi that having a child was a good idea? Never mind that, who told Eren to accept babysitting that kid? Still, he couldn't complain about one thing: he got to see Mikasa acting like a mother. It was cute, really, how she would kneel to be at Lavine's height, smile at him lovingly, and take his hand. It almost seemed as if she were made for the part.

While sitting on the chair, he watched them intently. Mikasa was wearing an apron and was standing in front of the counter; Lavine was next to her, standing on a wooden chair for he wasn't tall enough to reach it. Suddenly, Eren was no longer watching Lavine, but a little girl with brown pigtails and big gray eyes standing next to Mikasa. He dwelled in that little fantasy of his for a while, until Lavine's voice threw him back to reality.

"The cookies are ready! The cookies are ready!"

Eren sighed. This day was turning to be longer than expected.

* * *

"That kid is a real pain in the ass." Eren said, watching Lavine's soft breathing. After hours and hours of playing, he had finally fallen asleep. "I must admit he's cute, though."

"He was not so bad. He is a very happy and imaginative boy." Mikasa commented while covering Lavine with a blanket.

"You say that 'cause he behaved like an angel with you. With me on the other hand…"

"You're just mad because he didn't like your Titan stories." Mikasa replied, stoic as ever.

"But Mikasa, the kid obviously hates me! He wouldn't obey me, and he even went as far as to retort to everything I said! I don't understand, Hanji loves me, why won't her kid do the same?" He whined while Mikasa only watched him with an amused expression.

"I'm sure Lavine didn't do it on purpose. You're just overreacting." Mikasa said, chuckling at Eren's crest-fallen expression.

He sighed and gave Mikasa a tiny smile. "I'm happy that we babysat him, though." He then hugged her from behind.

"Eren…"

"I got to see you acting like a mom, to a _real child_ and not me." He added, kissing the top of Mikasa's head.

"Eren, you really need to let that go." She said, amused at her boyfriend's antics.

"Never!" Eren stuck his tongue out. Mikasa simply rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like a child, again." She replied.

"Talking about children, babysitting this brat got me thinking." Eren said, tenderly caressing Mikasa's hips.

"Hmm? Oh, and what exactly did you think about?" She said, purring and leaning into Eren.

"That I want a kid." Now, that got Mikasa's attention.

"Oh, you do?" She asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but not an annoying and smart ass boy, I want a cute little girl." Eren said, his voice barely a whisper.

"With your personality, any child you have will be annoying and smart ass." Mikasa said, chuckling at Eren's annoyed expression.

"Haha, very funny Mikasa." He replied sarcastically to an amused Mikasa. "But really, I want a pretty daughter with sparkling gray eyes, and chubby cheeks, and ivory skin. She'd be the cutest girl ever."

"And all the boys would chase her once she grows up." Mikasa added, enjoying Eren's little fantasy.

"Then I'd have to beat all those bastards' asses. Though I bet, she would be able to take care of herself, like her mommy."

"Eren." Mikasa punched him playfully.

"I'm being serious Mikasa! I want this house full of a baby girl's laughter, your cooing and probably my yelling, and to accomplish it all I need to do is marry you!" He proclaimed, surprising his girlfriend.

"Was that… a _marriage proposal_?" Mikasa said while her cheeks turned red.

Eren soon realized what he had just said out loud, and his cheeks matched Mikasa's. "Well, what do you say? Wanna marry me?" He said, slightly kneeling.

Mikasa was left speechless for a moment, before smiling brightly. "Yes, yes I wanna marry you!"

Eren grinned at her, got up and span Mikasa around the room. "Yes! We're getting married!" He yelled gleefully.

Unknown to them, a tiny eavesdropper had heard everything. Lavine awoke thanks to Eren's outburst, but instead of getting up he pretended to be still asleep and listened to their conversation.

_Hmm, so Titan-face is marrying pretty Miss Mikasa? What a lucky idiot… Well, if they do have a daughter, perhaps she'll be as beautiful as her mother…_

* * *

**Omake**

"So Lavine, did you do what I told you to do?" Levi asked his son after they exited Jaeger's house.

"Yup. Mission accomplished, father." The boy replied, grinning mischievously in the same way his mother did.

"Good job." Levi simply said, smirking.

"Levi, what did you tell our son to do?" Hanji asked, dread filling her.

"Oh nothing, just told him to help me punish Eren for all those times I had to save his sorry ass and put up with his shit."

Hanji sweat dropped as she caught sight of Levi's evil glint in his eyes. She knew that face; she had seen it far too much in all the years she had known her husband. _Poor Eren, I really do hope he didn't end up hurt… too much._


	8. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **Well, here's my last entry for the Eremika week, took a while but I hope you like it. Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or put this story in their favorites. I really appreciate it! Good news guys, now I'm accepting prompts for this couple, so if there's anything you'd like me to write, feel free to write in a PM, or a review or in my Tumblr. Until next time!

P.S. This is a direct continuation from last chapter, and both Eren and Mikasa are 26 in here.

* * *

**Title: **A New Beginning

**Prompt: **Future.

**Summary: **Eren and Mikasa see their daughter for the first time.

* * *

Six years of denial, eight years in a relationship, one year of marriage, nine months of pregnancy, and ten hours of excruciating labor had taken them to reach this moment. But now, finally, they could see the little person they had waited so long to meet. There, in Mikasa's arms, rested their bundle of joy, all pink and wrinkly as any new born was. The baby's head was covered by thin dark brown hair, and she had her eyes opened, showing her parents her beautiful gray irises. The new parents stared mesmerized at their daughter, observing her little movements, taking in all of her features. She had Eren's nose, and Mikasa's slanted eyes, Eren's chin, and Mikasa's mouth. She was her parents' perfect blend.

"She's so beautiful." Eren whispered, his finger trapped by the baby's tiny hand.

"Yes… she looks just like _you_." Mikasa replied, still holding her daughter close to her. Although she seemed exhausted, with sweat still dripping from her forehead, she had never looked more beautiful than right then, holding her baby for the first time.

"Really? I think she also looks like you, Mikasa." He answered, looking at his wife straight to her eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you Mikasa."

Mikasa smiled tenderly at her husband, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I love you too, Eren." They both leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and passionate and full of so much love it left them breathless. Before they could continue, however, their daughter made a noise, probably protesting because of the lack of attention she was receiving.

"And we love you too, baby." Eren said, kissing her daughter's tiny forehead. "Hmm, I think it's time we give you a name, sweetie, we can't keep calling you _baby_ forever." He added, and then turned to look at Mikasa. "How should we name her?"

Mikasa blushed in embarrassment before answering him. "There's a name I've had in mind for a while, and now that I look at her I think it suits her."

"Then, what is it?" He asked, intrigued at why Mikasa had blushed.

"Carla, like… like your mother…"

_Oh. _Eren chuckled. His poor wife still feared mentioning his mother would hurt him. True, it still pained him to know she was gone, especially in moments like this, but now that all titans were gone, and humanity finally achieved peace, the memory of his mother didn't set him into angry outburst anymore.

"Then Carla it is, like your granny. Do you like it, _Carla_?" Eren asked his daughter, who in returned gurgled. "Hey, I think she likes it!"

Mikasa laughed, and kissed her daughter. "She should, it's a pretty name, don't you think, Carla?" The baby gave them a crooked smile in return.

For the first time in a long time, everything was perfect. With all the titans gone, a whole world to explore, and their tiny daughter safe in their arms, they could start anew, have a new beginning, and embrace their future.


	9. Pearls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the image. They belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **First of all, Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you all got amazing presents! Secondly, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far, and thirdly I'm now accepting prompts for more Eremika one-shots/drabbles. So, if any of you have any suggestions, please leave them in a review or in my Tumblr. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Pearls

**Prompt: **As kids Eren sees Mikasa admire something (dress, jewelry something she/they can't afford) years later when they're older he surprises her by buying it for her.

**Summary: "**Mikasa was really touched. Not because Eren had spent money on her, but because he had remembered what she had told him, even after all this time."

* * *

The streets of Shiganshina were full with busy people, going from one store to another, buying their supplies for the week. It was a normal occurrence in the district, however, for young Mikasa Ackerman, who had never seen so many people at once, it was an amazing sight. Living her first nine years in a secluded area, with few people ever visiting her house, Mikasa was surprised by the great amount of people reunited in one place. She watched everything with wide eyes, observing everyone, with all their differences and similarities, smelling new odors, taking note of all the new things she was seeing for the first time. Beside her, Eren was holding her hand, guiding her through the crowd.

A few weeks after Mikasa started living with them, Carla Jeager, Eren's mother, decided it would be good for the child if she went out of the house and finally explore the district, her new home. Eren normally would have objected to the idea of going to the market, preferring to play outside with Armin and hear more stories about the outside world, but he, for once, agreed with his mother: Mikasa needed to know every nook of the district, or else one day she would get lost, and Eren dreaded thinking what would happen to her if she didn't know her way back home. So, there they were, walking hand in hand, with Mikasa intently admiring everything she saw, much to Eren's amusement.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a store. By its appearance, it looked like one of the few stores in the district that sold fancy stuff that came from Wall Sina, things that were so expensive almost no one could afford them, not even Eren's father, who was a doctor made more money than the average citizen. Eren glared at the store and its high prices, and then turned to look at Mikasa, who was still looking at one of the objects displayed in the shop window. Before he could ask her what had caught her attention, Mikasa spoke.

"Do you see that?" The young girl said, pointing to a necklace made of white balls.

"Yeah, what about it?" Eren asked, curiously looking at the girl.

"It's a pearl necklace. It looks like the one my father gave to my mother when he proposed. She wore it on their wedding day, and during special occasions." Eren stared silently at her. Mikasa rarely talked about her parents, and when she did she would end up crying. However, this time it was different, she looked lost in her own little world, the brightness of her eyes returning for a moment.

"This necklace is probably made of freshwater pearls. My father told me that there used to be another kind of pearls, but those are very rare, and only people in Wall Sina still have them. Normal pearls are few and expensive, but those are even more expensive. I think Armin said that in the ocean there are also mussels that grow pearls… "

Eren smiled sadly at the girl. Most of her parents' belongings were stolen after word spread out of their murders, including that necklace. If it was so special as Mikasa told him, then probably someone was selling that necklace already, hell, it could even be the one they were seeing in that moment. The thought of thieves and murderers reminded Eren of what could have happened to the girl beside him, making his blood boil. Gripping hard Mikasa's hand, he started walking again.

"Come on. I told mom we'd meet her at the bakery."

While he walked, Eren thought it was such a pity that he probably couldn't afford that necklace. If he did, he could buy it and surprise Mikasa with it, making her smile again. In that moment, he promised himself that one day he would get a job and make enough money to buy Mikasa as many necklaces as she wanted.

* * *

Mikasa didn't want anything for her birthday. She was just thankful that Eren, Armin and she were still alive, along with the comrades she had come to care about: Sasha, Connie, Historia, Jean, and even Levi. Although she knew that Sasha and Historia were probably going to make a special dinner for her, and that Armin may give her a book as a present, Mikasa didn't want any presents, honestly all she wanted was for everyone to stay alive, safe and sound as long as possible. However, she was quite surprised when, after dinner, Eren shoved a small box in her hands.

"Wha-?" She exclaimed, while catching the box.

"For you." It was all Eren said embarrassed, his cheeks turning red.

Mikasa started blushing as well as she took in what was happening. _Eren had gotten her a present._ That was so much more than she could ever hope for.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Eren prompted, smiling at her.

Mikasa nodded, still in a daze, doing as she was told. There, inside the box, was a pearl necklace, similar to the one her father had given her mother.

"Eren, this is…" She said, shocked and moved that he had bought her such a thing.

"Yeah, the same as your mother's." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"But how?"

"Well, a couple of months ago Armin and I passed by this store, and I happened to see the necklace. I instantly remembered what you told me about your mother, and the pearls, and so I decided to buy it." Eren said, and when he saw Mikasa's face, he added. "But it wasn't _that_ expensive! I swear!"

Mikasa was really touched. Not because Eren had spent money on her, but because he had remembered what she had told him, even after all this time. Her eyes watered and she gave Eren one of her rare smiles.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Eren." She whispered, pushing back her tears, while Eren blushed again. Her smiles always got to him.

Eren turned around, feeling awkward. "I'm glad you like it."

"Eren." At the sound of her voice, he turned to look at her. "Could you help me put it on?" She said, holding the necklace.

Eren nodded, and silently removed Mikasa's scarf and gently put the necklace around her slender neck. His fingers lingered on her skin longer than expected, but Mikasa didn't complain. Eren admired the necklace; it really suited Mikasa, complimenting her natural beauty. Suddenly overcome by an unknown feeling, he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Mikasa."

And it was a happy birthday, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally this was supposed to be Holiday-themed, but I didn't want to write an AU, and I don't think they're very religious, considering the only religion shown so far is the weird Wall cult. Also, I have a headcanon that Eren gives Mikasa things to cover her neck, hence the necklace. Thanks for reading!


End file.
